Meant To Be
by EzriaShipperForever
Summary: What if Ezra didn't take the job at Rosewood High when he was offered it again? Will Aria take him back? Will Maggie affect their relationship? Will this couple be able to handle all the drama and tears?
1. Chapter 1

"_I love you just as much as I always have. And that's why I want you to take this job."_

Aria said. I had been offered a job back at Rosewood, and I didn't know whether to take the job or not. Although I needed the money to support Malcolm, I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Aria. She was the light of my life, she was the most real and honest thing that has ever been in my life.

She stood up, and I grabbed her hand. " I love you." I said. She walked away without saying a word.

I couldn't take the job, I couldn't say goodbye to her. I followed behind her. Before she got into her car, I grabbed her arm, and turned her around to face me.

"I'm not taking this job. I love you too much to let everything go now. We have been through too much." I said. I grabbed both of her hands, and she looked at the ground.

"You have to take it, I'm not giving you a choice, Ezra. You know I love you, but I don't think that we can do this anymore. We can't keep chasing to get what we used to have, everything has changed. You have a son, Ezra, and I-"

I cut her off "Malcolm has nothing to do with our relationship."

"Yeah. He has everything to do with it. Ezra, I'm sorry. But we're over." She turned around and got into her car.

This is it. We are over… for now. Ezra thought to himself.

I went back to my apartment and called Rosewood High. "Hi, it's Ezra Fitz. I just wanted to deny my job offer." I said. It took awhile for the person on the other line to respond.

"Well, Ezra, you do understand this is a mistake you're making? Don't you?" The person said. She was a woman.

"Yeah, but this is a mistake that's worth making. Have a nice day." I didn't mean to sound rude, but I didn't want them thinking I didn't take the offer because of Aria.

**Aria's POV:**

I drove my car, unsure of where I was going. Ezra and I were broken up, and I felt lonely, even though we broke up 5 minutes ago. I knew it was a mistake, but I did what was best for him. My phone vibrated, and I looked who was calling. It was Ezra, but I didn't pick up.

After driving to nowhere for hours, I ended up at Hanna's house. I knocked on her front door, and Caleb answered. "Um, is Hanna home?" I asked. He let me in and pointed to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as I walked in.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I lied.

"Well, for one your mascara is smeared, and you're here at 11 at night. What happened?" She asked.

"I-I broke up with Ezra.." I mumbled. I felt tears welcome my eyes when I said his name.

"What?! Why?" Hanna screeched

"Well, you know what happened at the Masquerade ball with Malcolm. I just couldn't handle it anymore. And he got offered a job at Rosewood, and he needed that job, and it's a huge mistake I'm making, and I already miss him, so I don't know what I'm going to do without him because I love him." I said the last part quietly.

"Aria, you two have made it through thick and thin, you guys can get through this. If you are meant to be, then it will be. Just give it time." She advised.

"But I don't know how long I can go without seeing him. He is my world." I said. I was practically balling at this point. Hanna walked around her counter and hugged me tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay, you will get through this." she whispered in my ear.

I had never really thought of Hanna as the smartest person, but she is actually smart. Caleb walked in, ruining the moment. "Uh, should I go?" He asked. I shook my head and laughed for the first time in a few hours.

I drove home, and went straight to my room. It was about midnight, and I had school tomorrow. Oh great, I get to see Ezra. I saw that I had 11 missed calls, and 13 texts. All from him. I couldn't look at them, it would break my heart in half listening to his voice.

I fell into a restless sleep knowing I'll never be in his arms again.

The next day, I woke up in the worst mood ever. I looked horrible, I felt horrible, and I was exhausted. But I had to get ready to see Ezra.

I put on a black lace dress, and some black heels. I curled my hair, and put on some makeup. It was an amazing transition from when I woke up to now.

Why did I miss Ezra so much? I was the one who broke up with him. He was better off without me, and I was better off without him.

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up at around seven, and got up and ate breakfast. My phone started vibrating, and my heart skipped a beat thinking it could be Aria.

I picked up my phone and heard a voice I didn't want to here. "Hi Mr. Fitz, we were wondering if you were available to substitute for today's senior AP English class?" The same woman from yesterday asked. I thought about it for a minute. Aria had AP English 4th period, so that was my one chance to get back together with her.

"Um sure, I'd be happy to. What time should I get there?" I asked. I had to be there at 8:30. I hung up the phone and got ready. Today was going to be a life changing day.

**Aria's POV**

It was around 8 when I left for school, and I met up with Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. I told all of them about Ezra and I breaking up, and I told them how he was teaching AP English. Luckily, we all had the same class that period, so it would make it less awkward. They were being really sympathetic towards me, and it just made me feel even worse.

After three long periods, I finally get to see Ezra. It feels like we have been broken up for months, but it's only been a day. Proves how much I miss him.

When I walked into class, I saw him sitting at his desk grading some papers, and he looked up at me. His name was written on the board, like it was when he first started teaching.

"Hello Miss Montgomery." He said, smiling. His smile always left me speechless, and he knew that.

"Oh, uh hi Ez- I mean Mr. Fitz." I said, staring at the ground. When I walked to my seat between Emily and Hanna, I felt his eyes burning into my back. He stood up, and introduced himself.

"Um, hello everyone. I'm Mr. Fitz, your substitute teacher for today." My eyes shot up at him, and my mouth dropped open. He didn't take the job?

Before I knew it, my 45 minutes with Ezra was over. But lunch was next, so I was going to stay and get some information. I told the girls I would meet them outside in the courtyard.

I walked up to Ezra's desk. He just looked up at me. I wished we could stay like this forever, just me and him, no Maggie or Malcolm or Rosewood. I wanted to have our own life out of Rosewood.

"So you didn't take the job.. didn't you?" I asked him. He looked more amazing than ever. I never realized what I had until he was gone. Except he wasn't actually gone, he was right here. But what if he's moved on? What if he has found someone new? What if he loves Maggie just like he did in high school, and he wants to have a family with her and not me? Oh shut up, Aria. It's been one day. I thought.

"No. I couldn't do that to myself. To you. To us. There's plenty of other things to do out there, but I will never find someone like you. I mean-" He didn't finish his sentence. He just stared at me.

"Can I come over tonight?" I asked him. He got this shocked look on his face. Like he wasn't expecting that.

"Um, of course." He said. My heart skipped a beat when he said yes. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Can I come over tonight?" I asked him. He got this shocked look on his face. Like he wasn't expecting that. _

"_Um, of course." He said. My heart skipped a beat when he said yes. Tonight was going to be interesting. _

Aria's POV

When I got home from school, I immediately started getting ready to go over to Ezra's. What was I going to say? Why was I even going over there? A million thoughts went through my head until they were interrupted by Mike walking through the door.

"Can you take me to lacrosse tonight?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes because that was the last thing I wanted to do. Be hounded by sweaty 16 year old guys.

"Fine." I said, "but we might be a few minutes late." I informed him. He nodded and walked out, leaving me in my daze about Ezra.

I was ready by 5, and Mike's practice started at 5:30. I dropped Mike off at practice, and then drove to Ezra's. I didn't want to get out of the car too fast because I didn't want to seem too eager even though I was dying to see him.

I walked up to his apartment after 15 minutes of thinking what to say. I knocked on his door, and there he was. The most adorable face you could ever see. I saw his face light up when he saw me. He let me in, and I gave him a hug.

"Hi Aria!" He said. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the couch.

"Hi Malcolm! Where's your dad?" I asked him, giving him the biggest smile ever. He looked just like his dad. I wasn't expecting to see him here, Ezra didn't mention it.

"He's getting ready! Come look at my new train, it has 10 wheels and four cars on it!" He said. Malcolm was really into trains.

"Oh, hi Aria." Ezra said, walking out of the bathroom. He smiled, and I just barely cracked a smile. A billion thoughts went through my head at that moment. Mostly thinking of what I was going to say.

"Hi." I said quietly. "You didn't tell me Malcolm was going to be here." I said motioning towards the little boy who was playing with his trains, unaware of what was going on. I looked down at the ground, and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him, and he just looked into my eyes.

"Aria, I know there's a lot that is at risk if we keep seeing each other, but I think there is even more at risk if we don't see each other. I don't want to lose you. Honestly, I have been lost without you for these past two days, and I can't just pretend like nothing ever happened between us. I will never be just your 'substitute teacher'. We both know I'm more than that. I'm not asking you to take me back, but I just don't want us to be over yet. I can wait until senior year is over, but I need you to promise that you can too." He said.

He left me speechless. "I promise.." I whispered. Before I knew it, his lips crashed into mine.

"Ew girls have cooties!" Malcolm shouted, covering his eyes.

"So do boys!" I said back to him. I walked over to him, and started playing trains with him. Ezra went over to cook dinner. I noticed that he was completely clueless, so I went over to help him.

"Really? Mac n' Cheese?" I said, sarcastically rolling my eyes. He pinned be against the counter and kissed me passionately. His tongue entered my mouth, and then the microwave went off. I slipped away from underneath him, and went to go get it.

We went to eat dinner as a 'family'. Malcolm reminded me so much of Ezra. He was smart, he had a cute smile, he was easy to talk to, and he looked just like him. Lucky boy. Ezra and I made small talk, but nothing too important.

"I have to sub for your English teacher for a month. He is having kidney surgery, and the surgery takes a while to recover from." He said while we were on the couch watching a movie. My head was on my lap, and Malcolm was asleep on Ezra's bed.

"So a whole month of being able to see Mr. Fitz. Lucky me!" I said suggestively. He smirked at me and kind of laughed. I sat up and kissed him.

"More like lucky me." He said back to me. Kissing me again, but this time more passionately. I pulled away before anything got too heated, remembering there was a 7 year old lying on his bed who may or may not be awake.

"Only 4 more months until we graduate. Then we will all be off on our own." I said, sounding kind of disappointed. Who knew if Ezra and I would still be together after 4 months. He nodded and sighed, understanding what I meant.

A knock at the door awoke me from my sleep. Ezra fell asleep too. He woke up, and went to go get the door. Maggie stood there, holding her purse in one hand, and some papers in the other.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said, talking about me.

"Oh, uh no. Come in." He said pushing the door open. She handed Ezra the papers.

"These are for you. They're just some stuff about Malcolm." She said, and walked over to Ezra's bed to wake Malcolm up. I hope that's the only time she's been near his bed since 7 years ago.

"Um, yeah. I was just heading out." I said. "Bye Ezra." I said. No hugs, no kisses, no anything. He just smiled and said bye. Maybe it was because Maggie was there. I never liked her, I feel like she's trying to get him back, or at least away from me.

I walked to my car in silence until I heard footsteps behind me.

"Aria, wait." A voice said. I turned around, and he kissed me. "Goodnight, drive safe. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Ezra." He turned around, waiting for what I was going to say. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said, and kissed my head.

I got into my car, and drove home. It had been a good night, me and Ezra had resolved some things, but we still didn't know where we stood. We didn't know if we were going to last 4 months not being able to tell anybody. And then for the first time in a while, I got it.

**Don't worry Aria, you guys can make it 4 months. But who knows how long Baby Mama can go without stealing your man. **

**-A **

I hadn't gotten a message from A in a long time. Why would she all of a sudden send one now? Who is it? And why would Maggie try and steal Ezra? They were done seven years ago….. I think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't worry Aria, you guys can make it 4 months. But who knows how long Baby Mama can go without stealing your man. **

**-A **

I hadn't gotten a message from A in a long time. Why would she all of a sudden send one now? Who is it? And why would Maggie try and steal Ezra? They were done seven years ago….. I think.

"HAHAHHAHA EZRA STOP!" I yelled. He straddled my waist, and was tickling my stomach, so I had no escape. I kicked and screamed until he finally stopped. He put his arms on either side of my neck and kissed me softly. I grabbed his neck, and he kissed me harder. His hands traced the rim of the bottom of my shirt. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him. I pulled his shirt off his head, and he started kissing my neck. He was about to take my shirt off until we heard a ring.

"It's yours." I sighed, rolling my eyes. He grabbed phone and his shirt, and put it back on. Why does something always come in the way when we are in the middle of something? It's really annoying.

"Of course, Maggie!" He said. I rolled my eyes. Of course it was her. It was ALWAYS her. I heard my phone buzz and it said:

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**-A**

Ezra was off the phone at this point, and must've noticed that I wasn't happy when he was on the phone with her.

"Everything okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Spencer is just having some boy drama. She really needs me right now." I lied. He knew I was lying.

"Aria, if you have a problem with me talking to Maggie-" He started

"No, it's fine." I interrupted. "I should go." He walked me to the door.

"Yeah, I have to go pick up Malcolm for the night, anyways." He said, grabbing his keys. "Look, there's nothing you need to worry about." He reminded me.

"I know." I said, and kissed his cheek. "Bye." I said, walking out the door of his apartment. Was I just worrying over nothing? A has never helped any of us. And Maggie wouldn't do anything to hurt me and Ezra, right? She wouldn't..

I drove to Spencer's, even though her and Toby were doing fine. I just hadn't talked to her in awhile. When I got there, Toby was in her living room crying. I watched for a second, and then when he got up to leave, I knocked. He whispered something to her, and then left.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's just going through some rough times." She answered. "So how are you and Fitz?" She asked. That was a weird question to answer since I didn't know how to reply.

"We're fine." I said, walking over to her couch.

"You have never used that word to describe your guys' relationship. Spill." She ordered.

"Well, we sort of broke up-" I said, but she cut me off.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"You didn't let me finish!" I said. She sighed in relief. "We got back together after one day."

"Why'd you two break up in the first place?" She asked, confused.

"Malcolm and Maggie…" I said quietly.

"Are you jealous of Maggie?!" She asked, and started laughing.

"Shut up!" I said, and slapped her arm. "Wouldn't you be jealous if you found out that Toby had a kid with someone?" I asked.

"Well, yeah! But she's not even pretty! And if you haven't noticed, Ezra is head over heels for you." She claimed.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Because I'm in your English class with him. You're so oblivious." She said, shaking her head. "I'm 100% sure you have nothing to worry about." She stated.

I sighed. I hoped she was right.

"Do we make it obvious?" I asked a little while later.

"Make what obvious?" She said, looking at her computer screen.

"That we're.. y'know… together?" I asked her. I didn't want someone to find out and then tell on us.. I didn't want anything to happen to Ezra.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that most students don't stay after class every day, or most teachers don't look directly at that student when talking about a book about romance or some cheesy story we read. But then again, about 99% of people in that class are stupid. So nope!" She said, getting up and walking to her kitchen. I followed her.

"So should I be more concerned about getting caught? Or should I just not stay after class anymore? Or-" She cut me off yet again.

"Aria, don't worry. You guys are fine." She said, relaxing me a little.

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

"Aren't I always?" Classic Spencer Hastings.

"Have you been… getting them lately?" I asked her. She knew exactly what I was talking about, despite how dull I was being.

She nodded her head slowly. "The messages? Yeah. Mostly about me and Toby." She responded. I wondered why it started up all of a sudden.

I left about an hour later. It was 8, and my mom was probably wondering where I was. Usually, I would be with Ezra all of my Saturday. But he was probably with Maggie.

When I got home, my mom was sitting at the dinner table with Mike, and her new boyfriend Zack. Mike took my parents divorce very bad. He didn't want to see my parents with anyone else. And while I admit I agree, I didn't want them to be together anymore if they were unhappy.

"Hey Aria. Are you hungry?" Zack asked me. He was a nice guy, and I liked him and my mom together. He treated her right.

"Uh, no. I'm fine." I replied, walking up the stairs. When I got to my room, There was pictures all over my bed. I gasped when I saw them. The picture showed a family picture of Maggie and Malcolm, and Ezra photoshopped in with them. I felt tears roll down the side of my cheeks. Why does A want to push it this far? I cleaned all the pictures up, and ran downstairs to throw them in my fire. Right when I was about to throw them in, I was cut off by a voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are these?" My mom asked, grabbing them from my hands. I wiped the tear that was rolling down my cheek. She examined the pictures, and looked at me.

"Someone is trying to break me and Ezra up." I said. Tears were streaming down my face. Maybe Maggie and Ezra were better off together. They already had a family started.

My mom wrapped me into a hug. "Don't worry sweetie, everything's going to be okay." She tried to calm me down, but it didn't work this time.

"No it's not! She still loves him, mom. And why wouldn't he love her?! She's perfect. She's smart, funny, nice, and she's his age! They can be seen in public together. I feel like we're going back to where we started." I said, crying into her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you're the most beautiful, intelligent, perfect girl out there. I have never seen two people that were more perfect for each other." She said quietly. I was surprised to hear her say that because she barely approved of Ezra and I being together.

I pulled away from her hug. "Thank you." I said. She wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Now go get ready for bed. We have a good day planned tomorrow." She said. I got a confused look on my face.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" She answered.

What could she have planned… I thought to myself.

**So how do you guys like my story so far? If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, just leave it in the reviews! Thanks (: **

**Xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

He picked me up, and carried me to the bed so we could continue where we left off on the couch. He left a trail of kisses from my jaw line to my belly button, not missing a single inch of skin. He easily took off my jeans, revealing my black lace thong.

I moaned as he started sucking on my neck, hard enough to leave a mark. I fumbled with the button of his pants, but quickly got them unbuttoned and discarded.

Within minutes, we were both completely discarded of clothing. I was ready for him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Before I could answer, I heard the annoying sound of my alarm clock, telling me it was time to wake up. BEEP BEEP BEEP, it rang. I laid in bed for another 10 minutes, and decided that I needed a shower.

It took me an hour to get ready, and I walked downstairs. I saw Zack and Mike sitting on the couch watching a football game.

"So, are you ready for today?" Zack asked me, seeming overly excited.

"I would be if we knew what we were doing, exactly." I replied. I hoped this 'surprise' would be fun.

"Well, first we're going to go get something to eat. Then, I was thinking that we could go to the fair or something. Mike was up to the idea." He told me. I really didn't care what we did as long as it was something that could keep my mind off of everything that's going on for a little while.

"Sounds great." I said, smiling.

"And I have a question to ask both of you." Zack said. We both looked confused. "I was wondering if I could marry your mom. She makes me happy, and I love her to the moon and back. And she's got two amazing kids." He said, ruffling Mike's hair.

"I think you should! We would be happy to have you as part of the family." Mike said, which surprised me since I didn't know if he fully recovered from mom and Byron's divorce 9 months ago.

"I think I should talk to her before you do. Just to make sure she's ready." I replied.

"Make sure who's ready for what?" My mom asked. I hoped she hadn't heard the previous few sentences.

"Make sure you're ready to go eat! I'm starving." Mike said, walking towards the door.

After we ate, we went to the fair, which was going to be fun, I guess. As we drove, Mike mentioned something that had caught my attention.

"So I think you guys need to meet someone tonight. She said that she was going to the fair tonight with her little brother." He said, blushing.

"Who's this 'she'?" I asked him.

"Well, her name is Jennifer, and she's amazing. She's beautiful, smart, perfect…" He said, going into a daze.

"Is she your girlfriend? For how long? Why didn't you tell me? " I interrogated.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. We've been dating for 2 months, and I didn't tell you because I didn't know if it was anything serious or what…" He answered.

"Well, she sounds like a nice girl. I'm excited to meet her." Zack said. He was so nice.

"Aww, little Mikey Wikey has a love life!" I joked. It was adorable seeing my brother talk about a girl like that.

"Yeah, why don't you tell Zack about your love life, Aria." Mike said to me. I stepped on his foot because I wasn't ready to tell Zack that my boyfriend also taught me how to punctuate correctly.

"What's your fella' like?" Zack asked me. I didn't reply.

"Well, he is a nice guy. He's very smart, and he and Aria are good together." My mom told him.

The rest of the car ride was silent, except for Mike singing along to some songs that he knew on the radio. It took us 15 minutes to get to the fair, and when we got there some screaming little kids went running by me.

"NO I WON THAT TOY IT'S MINE!" A little boy said, to whom I thought was his brother. I chuckled at them, and continued walking with my family.

About an hour later, Mike and Zack we're riding a ride, and my mom and I were sitting at a table eating popcorn.

"So… What do you think of Zack?" I asked her. She looked confused at that question. "I mean like, how do you feel about him?" I said.

"Well, he's a lovely guy. I feel like we could have something special." She answered, smiling.

"Well, I really like him and I think we should bring him into our family." I told my mom.

"Yeah, I do too. Let's just wait and see what happens." She replied. I was confused. I didn't know whether my mom wanted to take their relationship further, or if she was fine with how it was right now.

Just as I was about to say something about Zack to my mom, Mike walked over with a short blonde girl with piercing blue eyes. She was tan, and had perfect skin and a perfect nose. I could understand why Mike was so intrigued by her.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer." She said, introducing herself to my mom and I. We both introduced ourselves, and conversed with each other. Jennifer was smart, and she was a really nice girl. Nothing like Mike's ex girlfriends.

I felt my phone vibrate, and it was a call from Ezra. I excused myself from them, and went to go take it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey babe, I w-" I cut him off.

"Babe?" I said, laughing. "You have never called me that." I giggled. I liked the sound of him calling me that.

"Shush." He said, laughing. "Can you come over?" He asked me. I looked at the time. _5:30._

"Uh, yeah. I'll be over at 6." I said. We hung up, and I walked over to the table, and told them I had to go.

"Okay, we'll see you later tonight." My mom said.

I drove to Ezra's, and he opened the door before I had a chance to knock.

"Hey babe." I said to him, and laughed at myself. He let me in his house.

"I missed you so much." He admitted. Which was weird, considering I had seen him less than 24 hours ago.

"I missed you, too." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. "So, what was the sudden urge to get me here?" I asked him. He kissed my nose.

"I thought that we should try and cook together." He admitted. I started cracking up at that because he was the worst cook ever.

"Oh, you were serious?" I said, still laughing. He glared at me. "I'm just kidding. Of course we can cook together." I told him.

"Okay, good. Because I'm hungry." He said. I smirked up at him, getting dirty thoughts in my head at the word 'hungry'. "You are extremely witty and happy today. Is there something, or someone I should be concerned about?" Ezra said, as he got eggs out of the fridge.

"Oh, well Noel is a really good cook. I remember we cooked together once. He was better than me." I said in a seductive tone, trying to make him jealous, which worked.

I grabbed the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him closer, smirking. His expression went from happy to mad. Ezra really hated when I talked about another guy.

"You're sexy when you're mad." I whispered in his ear, tugging on his belt loops a little bit harder. Our lips were only inches apart, until he closed the gap in between us. His lips grazed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I didn't open my mouth for a few seconds, just to bug him. I was in the mood to frustrate him in as many ways as possible. I opened my mouth, and our tongues fought for dominance. He pinned me against the counter, and started grinding on me. I moaned in his mouth, and he moved down to suck on my neck. I tilted my head back so he had better enterance. He sucked my neck, and right when he pulled away, I knew it had left a mark. He kissed me again, but harder and more passionately than before. Our hips crashed together, and I moaned again. He moved his hands up to the rim of my shirt.

Just as he was going to take my it off, I stopped him. "So what were you planning on cooking?" I asked him, in a seductive voice, and smirked up at him. He looked into my eyes, and I saw lust, want, and frustration.

* * *

**So tell me what you thought, and what I should change! Thank you!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ezra's POV**

Man, that girl did know how to get me excited. I tried catching my breath from our previous actions. We were standing in the middle of my kitchen having a stare off. She smirked at me evilly, knowing she got me riled up. I walked over to go kiss her, but she stopped me.

"No, no Mr. Fitz." She said, pressing her fingers against my lips. "I'm actually hungry, now." She said, and slipped away from me. She picked up from where we left off on our meal.

"You really do know how to get my hopes up." I whispered in her ear. I wrapped my arms around her waist while she was stirring something on the stove.

"That was my intention." She replied. She turned around to face me, and pecked me on the lips. I did my puppy dog face, hoping it would get some kind of reaction out of her. She shook her head, turned around, and continued cooking. I decided to go watch TV on the couch while she made us food.

After 10 minutes, dinner was ready and on the table, and I went to go eat dinner with her. I could tell she had something on her mind, but she wasn't saying anything.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She was acting odd.

"You're really not like the rest of them." She said quietly, and I looked at her questionably.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

"You're amazing." She stated. I smiled at her.

"Not as amazing as you." I said, and kissed her hand. She blushed. "Aw, Miss Aria Montgomery is blushing." I teased.

"Shut up." She said.

For the rest of the night, we watched old movies and cuddled on the couch. When I looked down at her, I saw she had fallen asleep with her head on my lap. I picked her up, and put her on my bed. I went into the living room, but stopped when I heard her voice.

"Ezra, come sleep with me." She croaked out. I took my shirt off, and realized she was hardly wearing anything. I walked over to the bed, and laid next to the most beautiful girl in the world. She laid her head on my chest, and wrapped her arm around my stomach. _I could stay like this forever. _I thought to myself. We both fell into a dream filled slumber.

**Aria's POV: **

I woke up from my sleep, and tried to cuddle up next to Ezra, but realized he wasn't there. I opened my eyes, and looked around his apartment, and saw his front door opening. He had coffee in his hand, and a little boy in his other hand. I realized I was only wearing a tank top and my thong.

"Hi!" Malcolm said excitedly.

"Hi Malcolm! What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 9:30." Ezra replied. I had slept in pretty late, and my parents were probably wondering where I was since I never called them.

"Crap." I mumbled under my breath. I got up from his bed, and put on my shorts. "I'll come over later. My mom is probably freaking out. I didn't tell her where I was going." I explained. I kissed his cheek and left.

While driving home, I check my phone and saw that I had 7 missed calls. 2 from my mom, and 5 from my dad. Why would my dad be calling? I dialed my dad's number, and after the second ring, he picked up.

"Hello, Aria? Are you okay?" Byron asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Why?" I replied, confused.

"Where were you last night?" He asked me. I couldn't tell him I slept over at Ezra's because he didn't really like me and Ezra together. He thought Ezra was going to take advantage of me.

"I was at Hanna's. Why are you so concerned?" I questioned.

"Well, because your mom called asking if I knew where you were. I didn't know. And this morning, I saw Mr. Fitz at the park with Maggie and Malcolm, so I assumed you weren't with him." He answered.

"Oh, well I'm fine." I said, and we bid our goodbyes and hung up. I drove into my driveway, and saw my mom in the living room waiting for me.

"Ugh, finally you're home!" My mom exclaimed. She had bags under her eyes, and looked as if she barely slept.

"Yeah.." I said. "Have you been up all night?" I asked her.

"Yes, I called all the girls moms, and they said you weren't there. Then, I called your father, and he said you weren't with Ezra because he had seen Ezra with Malcolm and Maggie. Where were you last night?" She interrogated.

"I was with Ezra…" I said quietly.

"All night?! Did he do anything that could get himself in trouble?" My mom asked.

"Yes, all night. And no, mom. We didn't do anything. I already told you we would wait until I graduated." I responded.

"Okay good. Speaking of Ezra, Mike, Zack, and I are going to meet him. I called him yesterday morning and said we would take him out to lunch." She told me.

"Really?! How do you know Zack will like him? No one ever understands what happened between us, or that he is my teacher. No one accepts it." I told her.

"Yes, and that is why you are going to explain everything to him at lunch today. We're going at 12:30." She said. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs to my room, and plopped on my bed, and started thinking about last night.

Maybe last night I didn't go all the way with him because I was scared. I know I'm ready. We have been dating for almost 3 years. I love him a lot, and I don't know if he knows that yet. If he wanted to go all the way, wouldn't he? And since we haven't gone all the way in almost 3 years, that means he hasn't had sex for that long. NO guy can go that long. So does that mean he's cheating on me? But with who? Jackie? The cafeteria lady? Maggie…? I don't think he would cheat on me, but maybe I'm wrong…

After an hour of thinking, I decided to start getting ready. I got in the shower, and put the water on really hot, and heard someone come bursting through the door. I looked out the shower curtain, and saw my mom with pictures in her hand.

"Aria Montgomery, not only did you break my promise, but you lied right in my face." My infuriated mom yelled.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I asked her, confused. She showed me the pictures in her hand. One of them was a picture of me and Ezra making out in the kitchen, and the other one was of my sleeping in his bed, wrapped in his arms.

"Care to explain?" She asked. I could tell she was heated.

"Mom, like I said we didn't do anything. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to kiss my boyfriend? Or sleep next to him. I didn't sleep WITH him, I slept next to him. And where did you get those?!" I asked her.

"Some one named 'A' sent it to me with this note attached." She said, handing me a piece of binder paper.

_Your daughter seems to be acting odd. Oh, maybe because she's lying to you, and sleeping with her teacher. She kisses, I tell. _

_-A _

I gasped when I read it. "Mom, me and Ezra didn't do anything. I swear." I said.

"I believe you…. I just can't believe some one was looking in his apartment and took pictures of you two. Disgusting people in this world!" She said, and walked out of the bathroom.

I finished getting ready in peace, but heard my phone beep and read the disturbing text.

**You're able to explain it to your mom, but who knows if the cops will buy your story?**

**-A**

I shivered at the word cops. 'A' wouldn't turn Ezra in. Not if he/she didn't have a story to tell.

I was wearing a loose dark purple shirt, and short white shorts that hardly covered anything. Ezra would like it, but not so much my mom.

There was a knock at the door, and heard it get answered. I walked down the stairs, and saw a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. He introduced himself it Zack, and said hello to my mom and Mike. Then he walked over to me and pecked me on the lips.

"You smell really good." I told him.

"I would hope so." He said, and ran a hand through my hair. Zack told us it was time to go so we wouldn't be late for our reservation. Ezra, Mike, and I sat in the back seat with me in the middle, and Ella and Zack sat in the front. Ezra grabbed my hand, and stared out the window. I could tell he was nervous by the way he tapped his foot, and how he held my hand really tight.

"Hey, don't be nervous. He'll love you. Everyone does." I told him. "But I love you the most." I whispered in his ear quietly so no one would hear.

"Aria, just because he likes me doesn't mean he will accept our relationship." Ezra said so Zack and Ella didn't hear. I kissed his cheek for reassurance as we pulled up to the restaurant. No matter what Zack thought of our relationship, it wouldn't break us up.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Thanks (:**

**XOXO**


End file.
